


Umbra's Firebrand

by LadyBellatore



Series: Scandalous Tales from the Origin System [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBellatore/pseuds/LadyBellatore
Summary: After his recent romp with his Operator Karen, Umbra didn't quite get all the sex he wanted before she fell asleep. As he leaves her room, he spots a potential playmate in the hall, but is he going to get more than he bargained for?





	Umbra's Firebrand

Umbra stepped out of his Operator’s quarters into the hallway and let out a deep sigh. Karen was now sleeping peacefully in her bed, yet Umbra was still craving more sex. However he felt like a pervert for lustfully watching her in her sleep, and decided he should step out so as not to embarrass himself. It had been almost painful to put his groin armor back on after she has passed out, and his cock was aching to be released, but he didn’t have much ch-

“HHRRrrrrrr!”

Umbra looked up at the sound of the angry snarl and saw something he typically saw if Karen was away or asleep - her Ember Prime storming down the hallway. Karen had given her the Vermilion skin but had kept the Prime helmet, said that it made her look fierce, however Umbra couldn’t lie the features of the skin made her look tantalizing. He let his optics trail along her body thinking how her assets were just right, and that tiny waist she had…

As Umbra watched her stomp by, fuming literally, the fire along her scalp snarling, Umbra’s eyes roved down to the tail feathers bouncing atop her plump rear - and he got an idea.

Umbra moved up behind the Ember Prime, took hold of her wrist, and whirled her around to face him. A cry of surprise and angst escaped her as she had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed him come out into the hallway. The Ember Prime looked up at him sharply and tried to pull her wrist free.

“Umbra what the hell are you doing?!” Ember snapped in Orokin.

“I’m just curious as to where you are off to in such a huff?” Umbra rejoined, also in Orokin.

Umbra yanked the Ember Prime close to him and wrapped an arm around her waist while keeping his hold on her wrist. The firebrand began to struggle and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder trying to push him away as she went to tug her arm free again. Feeling her body writhe against him only increased Umbra’s arousal. 

“I don’t have to answer to you, Howly boy!” Ember snarled but then relaxed in his grasp with a huff. “Let go of me.”

The Ember Prime glared up at Umbra knowing that he was too strong for her to simply break his hold by brute force; she would have to outright attack him to get him to let go and that was a less than ideal thought. Karen wouldn’t approve of them fighting and, although Ember was angry, she actually liked Umbra. He chuckled a bit to himself knowing he had her right where he wanted.

“Such harsh words, Firebrand.” Umbra teased. “Why not just tell me what’s got you so hot and bothered? Perhaps I can help?”

Umbra pressed her closer to him noting how warm the skin of her Warframe felt, and the Ember Prime tried to push him away again but it was a half-hearted attempt as she relaxed. Despite how angry she was, Umbra had never been this close to her and Ember couldn’t deny how wonderfully his muscular body felt pressed against her own. Yet, she cast that thought as she was still quite pissed that he would simply grab her and yank her around like some rag doll.

“Fine! You want to know why I’m angry!” Ember spat. “It’s because our Operator has been spending all her time with you and I haven’t had anything to fight - or burn- in WEEKS!”

“Oh, I see,” Umbra leered down at her. 

Umbra turned and pressed the Ember Prime up against the wall using his body to pin her there. Ember looked at him warily and then stiffened as she felt his groin meet hers and Umbra started to grind himself against her. A soft gasp of surprise escaped her and her clawed fingers gripped his shoulder.

“Umbra what are-”

“Our Operator is amazing isn’t she?” Umbra cut her off, his words heavy, almost hypnotic. “She’s shown me how I can release my pent up anger and frustrations. I can do the same for you Ember, help you burn off all that energy.”

Umbra continued to grind himself against the Ember Prime who simply looked up at him for a moment in shock, then she shook her head and tried to push him off.

“You just- hng! W-want to make me your sloppy seconds, Umbra.” Ember said. “I...I’m not interested...”

Those sentences came out shaky, unsure, and Umbra noticed a slight blushing forming in the cheeks of her helmet. Letting go of her wrist, he reached down, lifted one of her knees, and ground himself harder against her soliciting a startled cry from the Ember Prime that turned into a deep moan. Her clawed fingers clutched at his back as her arms wrapped around him, the tips slightly digging in, and she no longer resisting him.

“I’ve seen how you look at me Ember, I know you’ve wanted me just as badly.” Umbra cooed down at her. “Or do I have to fuck you here in this hallway to prove my point?”

His words were true. Ember couldn’t help but stare at Umbra every chance she got, eyeing his ripped, toned body. Ever since she heard that Umbra and their Operator were having sex, Ember hoped that one day Umbra would take her like he took their Tenno. It just burned her up thinking that maybe he only wanted her because he couldn’t have their Operator. Yet, just hearing him say that he would do her in the open hallway, feeling his powerful body grinding up against her, nearly drove the fiery Warframe mad with lust. However, now that she was finally getting what she wanted, Ember wasn’t about to let anything ruin it.

“Hmmm- you drive a hard bargain, Umbra!” she admitted between moans. “Come with me, I- hmm, I know a better place than here.”

Umbra pushed himself away from her and the Ember Prime swiftly grasped his wrist and led him down the hallway, her feathers trailing nicely behind her as she moved. Turning left, she yanked him into an empty supply closet inside the ship and locked the door. Immediately, Umbra’s hands were back on her, tearing off her chest and groin armor, while pulling his own off, her clawed fingers yanking off his scarf. As the bits of armor and cloth were discarded, Umbra moaned as his throbbing cock was finally released, and then gasped as the Ember Prime immediately began to slide the folds of her wet sex across it. Her large, fleshy tits pushed against his chest, the nipples already rock hard as she ground herself along his shaft, and wrapped her arms around him. Umbra’s hands gripped handfuls of her ass flesh and massaged her plump mounds helping to stroke her along his length. She was practically leaking with anticipation, her sex hot and throbbing Ember wanted him so badly. 

“This room...is soundproof…” Ember breathed into his neck. “We can be as loud...and as rough as you want.”

“In that case,” Umbra growled.

He rushed forward and slammed Ember back against the wall causing her to grunt. Umbra placed his arms underneath her knees and lifted them up as he plunged his cock into her, struggling for a moment to push it all the way in. Ember moaned deeply as his cock stretched her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him into her. Umbra shuddered and a strange gasp escaped him as he hilted himself inside the other Warframe. She was unfathomably warm inside in addition to being slick and tight, and he paused.

“You...alright?” Ember asked.

Umbra looked into her face, “You’re so warm...and wet already. I...didn’t expect you to be so tight.” 

Ember giggled and began to rock her hips against him making Umbra moan. “Rhino and Chroma are bigger than you and they don’t seem to mind.”

“You’ve -uhgn! Been with them?!” Umbra stared at her in disbelief.

“Are you here to talk or are you here to fuck, Umbra?” Ember teased him.

The Ember Prime raked her claws down his back, tiny sparks of flame bursting to life across her fingertips as they danced along his armor, and Umbra hissed in pleasure his head lifting at the slight pain. When he looked back down at her, he was completely focused. Umbra pulled his shaft out of her almost to the tip and then shoved it back in, and repeated these slow deep thrusts until her cunt loosened up and it became easier for him to thrust. Ember sighed lustfully with each delicious stroke feeling him caress her walls. As Umbra began to pick up the pace, Ember’s tits began to bounce rising almost to reach his chin before slapping back down. Yet, as good as his thrusting felt, Ember knew Umbra was holding back- and she wanted it all. 

“D-Don’t hold back, Umbra!” Ember gasped. “Fuck me as Hhh-hard as you want! UHH!”

Umbra realized what she meant. Ember Prime was another Warframe, he could ravage her as forcefully as he wanted without breaking her, unlike their Operator; he wouldn’t have to restrain himself. Arms still underneath her knees, Umbra reached up and grasped hold of the back of her shoulders, spreading her cunt wider for him. A deep, lustful growl sounded from him as he increased his speed and began to jackhammer his cock into her pussy like he was trying to drill a hole into the wall. Ember's arms held onto him as he began to ram her hard, grunting as his hips slammed into hers. Furious wet slapping noises filled the room amidst Ember’s wails and moans, her breasts and body jerking violently.

“YES! Void, YES! Pound my pussy with your thick cock!” Ember snarled, digging her claws into his back as she held on. “HNNG! I've wanted this for so long! OHH- It feels so GOOD!”

The wall Umbra railed her against began to shudder from his efforts, the shelves mounted to it rattling. Umbra’s grip on her tightened as he felt his cock jump inside her and the Ember Prime’s cunt flexed around him yet he was still building up to his first blow. Being able to fuck as hard as he wanted in a pussy as warm and tight as Ember’s was driving Umbra over the edge, and he completely lost track of time he was so focused on plunging his cock into her. 

Ember’s cries echoed in the closet as her body strained from the folded position and her cunt ached from the long, intense pounding, but she was so close. Umbra looked into her face and a shuddering groan escaped him as he felt the immense pressure mounting in his balls.

“Ember, I’m gonna CUMMM! Ohhh, I’m going to cum so H-HARD into you!” he growled lustfully.

“Paint my insides! Blow it all into me!” Ember snarled back at him. "Give me all that hot, sticky cum- HnyyAHHH!"

It only took a few more strokes before Umbra buried himself into her and howled loudly as he came. His dick erupted inside the other Warframe, spewing a massive load of jizz, spreading out to fill her womb, and Ember’s walls crushed down on him. 

Ember clung to him as her body shook and screamed her own orgasm to the room. Her heels arched as she gushed all over his shaft, mixing her fluids with his own. Just knowing Umbra was filling her up made her shudder even harder with pleasure.

The force of Umbra’s orgasm was so strong that his legs gave out beneath him and they both slumped to the floor. His body went limp and he fell forward into her moaning in ecstasy and slight agony that he was still cumming. Ember cradled Umbra in her arms, set her knees on the floor, and rocked back and forth along his shaft to milk the final spurts of semen from it. Finally he stopped, and the Ember Prime hilted him inside her as she sat in his lap. Umbra leaned against her panting from the incredible release and the feeling of himself still within her warm, slick depths. Ember held onto him and sighed, enjoying his large cock and cum still plugged inside her.

“Hmmm, damn that was amazing, Umbra.” Ember purred into his ear. “I take it, it’s been a while since you went full force like that?”

“Uh-hum.” was all Umbra could get out.

The Ember Prime giggled as she traced her clawed fingers along the back of his head then down his neck, while her other hand tickled across his lower back. Umbra felt those tiny sparks of pain again and took in a sharp breath of air, feeling his cock twitch inside her. 

“Are you spent?” she asked. “I was hoping for another round at least before you drilled my ass.”

“You do anal?” Umbra perked up glancing at her.

Ember pressed herself close to him and spoke into his ear, “I LOVE a good ass fucking, Umbra. I know you’ve been wanting to with our Operator but she’s not quite ready yet, mine...is all yours.”

Her hips started to move again, slowly stroking herself along his erection, letting just a little bit of their love fluids squeeze out with each thrust. Umbra grunted as her tightness caressed him, Void she felt amazing around him! He reached up and weakly held onto her as she humped him. 

"You're such a dirty bird, Ember!" He sneered. "Void, your pussy feels so good! Why did I wait so long to fuck you?"

Ember giggled in his ear, "You were busy taking care of our Operator. Now, let me take care of you, and this wonderful dick of yours."

She bucked her hips hard onto him as she increased her pace, her grip on him tightening, and Umbra grunted again. His body shuddered and he gasped as the Ember Prime roughly pounded herself down onto his cock, determined to get them both off again. Her head lifted and she started to moan feeling the residual fluids slosh around inside her and spurt out with every thrust. Umbra clawed at her back and began to groan, just the sheer effort she was putting forth only increasing his lust.

"Yes, Ember! HNG AHH!" He grunted. "Fuck! Just like that!"

A passionate snarl escaped the firebrand as she started slamming herself down onto his cock, his words spurring her on. They both were crying out almost painfully with how hard Ember's hips were banging into Umbra's as she fucked him. Her clawed fingers were digging into his back and her heels pressed into the floor to try and get more leverage, anything to force his shaft deeper and harder into her. Umbra felt the tip of his prick ramming against her cervix with almost painful force, but the pleasure the rough sex brought him overshadowed it completely. Ember rode him for what seemed like an hour when suddenly her walls started to flex and Umbra's cock jumped causing them both to shudder.

"Umbra- I'm GNYAH! SO CLOSE!" Ember blurted between thrusts.

"Ember I'm gonna cum- I'm gonna CUMMMM! ARRRGGGGG!" He cried back. 

Umbra screamed and so did Ember as she hilted him inside her. His prick exploded with cum as she reached down to furiously rub her clit to increase the force of her orgasm. The Ember Prime shuddered hard and wailed as her pussy crushed down on the dick inside her as she squirted cum all over his shaft. They stared at each other, wailing in orgasmic release, holding each other as they came for what seemed a solid five minutes before they finally stopped. Fluids squeezed out of Ember's hungry snatch there was too much for her to hold in, but neither of them noticed as they were caught up in drinking in the bliss of each other's release. 

Then, Umbra fell backwards onto the floor finally feeling their fluids squeezing out of Ember’s abused pussy and down his legs they'd both blown so much. Likewise, Ember pitched forward onto her clawed hands and held herself over him barely able to keep herself up. Both of them were breathing heavy, ragged breaths, their bodies still shaking from the incredible release. For a moment neither of them could speak as they worked to slow their breathing. 

"Ahhhh…huh....shit!" Ember moaned as her pussy spasmed causing her to shudder. "I came… so… hard…hngh!"

"Fuck… me….too." Umbra panted swallowing hard. 

With a grunt of effort, Ember slowly pulled herself up and Umbra's cock slid out of her with a sharp pop. He shuddered, feeling himself free of her yet not quite wanting to be, and she moaned as their fluids began to pour out of her snatch and pool between his legs on the floor. Still, the release allowed Umbra to relax and he felt himself start to grow flaccid. Ember forced herself to sit up, the motion causing more fluids to drain out and as she knelt above him, her fingers wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke him. Umbra shuddered and squirmed at her touch, letting out a mewl of pleasurable agony as his cock was so sensitive. 

"It's been too long since I had such a good ride, Umbra." Ember purred down at him. 

He looked down at her hand on his prick, her stroking forcing it to stay hard, then movement caught Umbra's eye. He watched as the fingers of her other hand slipped into her soaked cunt and she began to play with herself. A sharp cry escaped Ember as she was just as sensitive as he was, but she only slid her fingers in deeper. The sight of her touching him and fingering her snatch made Umbra rock hard again. Inwardly the fiery Warframe smiled to herself as she felt him stiffen in her hand; she wasn't going to let him get away so easily. 

"I promised you my ass. Should I give it to you?" She asked seductively. "Or do you want to take it?"

Taking a deep breath, Umbra felt his second wind hit him and that his pride was being challenged by this dirty, fiery tart. He'd meant to take her and here she was doing the work! Yet, Void almighty, was her eagerness turning him on. 

With a grunt of effort, Umbra got to his knees and grabbed Ember underneath her knees. At first she was a bit startled as he pushed her back onto her shoulders, lifted her legs in the air, and bent her forward, spreading her knees out. Then Ember giggled as she saw him position himself near her ass and reached up to spread her cheeks for him. Umbra gazed at her wanting asshole and then pressed the tip of his soaked cock into it. Ember sighed with pleasure and Umbra grunted as he worked to stuff his shaft into her tight rectum, the inside of it just as warm as her cunt. 

"Hngh! Your ass is so… tight!" Umbra grunted as he finally worked himself all the way in.

"Hmmm...It'll loosen up, stuff and pump it as full as you want." Ember coed up at him. 

"Are you sure you can handle this, Ember?" He playfully growled at her. 

"Are you sure can make it to the finish, Howly boy?" She snarked back. 

With a huff, Umbra reached down and roughly grabbed onto her breasts, the flesh bulging between his fingers and he started to thrust into her ass. Ember gave a happy cry as he manhandled her chest and his cock began to stroke inside her rectum. Umbra was the perfect size for anal and he was hitting all the right spots. Ember drank in the sight of him pounding into her back door, her heels jerking up in the air in time with his hips, and his hands crushing down on her breasts. It didn’t take her hole long to relax enough for him to start abusing it at a proper pace, making them both start keening again with ecstasy. 

Nearly half an hour went by as Umbra enjoyed ravaging the Ember Prime's ass slowly building himself up to his final orgasm. Ember made wonderful noises as he railed her ass in the air, loving every moment of him pounding her ass.

"Hnnng YES! Fuck my ass like the dirty bird I am, Umbra!" She wailed. 

“Hrrrrggg your ass feels so good on my cock!” he snarled back.

Umbra had been craving anal sex for months now and the Ember Prime was a near perfect fit for him. He suddenly shuddered as his balls started to grow tight again, and he increased his pace his hips slapping against her plump rear. Sensing Umbra was close, Ember reached up and plunged her fingers into her cunt as he rammed her ass, using her other hand to rub her clit. She began to wail from the combined sensations of her fingering and his cock thrusting into her rectum. Raking her fingertips against her g-spot it didn't take long for Ember to reach her peak again. 

"U-Umbra! I'm gonna cum from you fucking my ass!" She cried out. 

"Cum for me, Ember, hng-uhng!" Umbra grunted. “One last - TIME with ME! HAAA!”

He began jackhammering his cock into her ass at a faster, harder pace, slapping noises sounding as his hips jarred against her plump cheeks. Ember moaned deeply as her body jerked and shuddered from the intense rutting. Then her release opened like a flood gate and they came together. The walls of the Ember Prime's snatch and ass clenched as her fingers furiously rubbed and rammed into her cunt, squirting streams of girl-cum onto Umbra's stomach. The sudden tightness of her ass locked him inside her at full insertion, the crushing force enough to drive him over the edge. Umbra howled as he shot a burst of cum into her ass only stretching it further, and then Umbra realized that he was completely dry as his balls tried painfully to squeeze out more cum that simply wasn't there. Ember’s hands fell away from her pussy and flopped onto the floor as Umbra groaned and shuddered above her, riding out the waves of his own orgasm.

Then, utterly spent, Umbra collapsed on top of the Ember Prime with his cock still stuck in her ass, and she caught him as he fell onto her. Panting, Ember made herself comfortable beneath him, as she nuzzled his head and cradled him in her arms. She could hardly believe it. Not only had Umbra finally noticed her, but they'd had incredible sex, and to the point he was exhausted. 

Umbra meanwhile was sore and a bit displeased with himself that he couldn’t give her more, even if he was just using her for an outlet in place of their Tenno. Yet his balls were completely empty now and his desires totally satisfied by the Ember Prime - and she was so wonderfully warm. He struggled to move his hips and uncorked his aching prick from her ass and then nestled into her. Umbra wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled back into her neck enjoying the feeling of her warmth against him as they rested. 

However, a pang of guilt filled Ember Prime’s heart as she looked down at Umbra and stroked the top of his head with her clawed fingers. She held onto him and savored being in his arms for a moment longer, then she spoke. 

"Umbra… you should go."

He looked up at her, surprised, "Go?" He paused for a bit. "Are you… did I do something wrong?"

"Oh Void, no!" Ember shook her head causing the fire along her scalp to waiver. "I'm so very happy you pounced on me in the hallway and that you spent yourself making love to me in this closet, but…"

She caressed the side of his face as she looked into his optics, "You should be next to our Operator when she wakes up. If you're not there, she'll wonder..."

That same pang of guilt that filled Ember suddenly hit Umbra. He didn't regret having sex with Ember, but he began to wonder if Karen would be upset to know what they did, and why. Umbra pulled his arms from around the Ember Prime and started to get up, and as he left her, her heart sank. 

"You're right." He agreed and began looking around for where they'd tossed their armor.

"There are rags in there if you need them." Ember pointed to a metal locker against the wall. 

"Thanks." Umbra said. 

He moved to the locker, picking up his codpiece and scarf from the floor, and then pulled out a rag. After taking a moment to clean himself, Umbra tossed the rag, replaced his armor and the scarf around his neck, then turned back around. The Ember Prime was lying on her side staring at him, her naked body beautifully draped across the floor. He froze for a moment staring back at her unsure of what to say, yet her head tilted almost coyly at his hesitation.

"If you ever need sloppy seconds again," Ember cooed at him tracing a clawed hand along the length of her body. "You know where to find me, Umbra."

He rubbed his fingers along his scarf as he cleared his throat. Damn, Ember Prime was hot, and in more ways than one. She was one hell of a second choice and much more than sloppy seconds.

Umbra nodded, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind, I… had fun."

"Get moving, Howly Boy, and don't worry, I'll keep this between us." Ember assured him.

Ember thought she saw him blush as he mumbled something as a thanks in response, and quickly left the room. She sighed and laid back against the floor, her mind thinking back on the wonderful experience she'd just had with him. Then she looked around at the puddles of their love making all over the floor. 

"I'm going to need a mop for this." She chuckled to herself.


End file.
